La famille n'est pas une affaire de sang
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family - La famille c'est compliqué. Mais c'est juste une histoire de point de vues.


**Hey !**

 **... eheh... Hum... Ok, alors, j'ai commencé à revenir, je suis en train de finir la fic** _Encore moins qu'un souvenir_ **de** petitpandagris **dans laquelle je veux tuer tout le monde à part Ruby. (Sérieusement allez lire.) Et je suis en train de me mettre à jour dans la série.**

 **Mais sinon...**

 **Cet OS arrive un peu avant la saison 14 je pense. Entre les deux saisons en réalité. Parce que je les aime un peu trop.**

.

* * *

.

 **La famille n'est pas une affaire de sang.**

.

Jack avait repoussé le livre, sa tête retombant en arrière sur le bord de la chaise. Il avait passé des heures à regarder les centaines d'arbres généalogiques qui peuplaient le bunker. Des heures à fixer les noms. Les âges. Les genres. Les espèces. Et rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait.

À ce qu'il vivait. Ressentait dans ce cœur trop jeune.

Une mère, un père, des enfants. Parfois, un enfant illégitime – et Jack ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être _illégitime_. Sa famille n'avait rien à voir avec cette étrange chose que le monde semblait vouloir forcer à exister.

Une main qui sent le savon, une vague odeur de lavande industrielle. Sam s'était laissé tomber à côté de lui, le regard inquiet. Il repoussa la serviette qui essorait ses cheveux un instant plus tôt, se penchant calmement vers Jack. Et sa voix posée et rassurante.

\- Eyh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une pause. Une réflexion.

Jack releva sa main pour la poser sur la pommette de Sam, redessinant le contour de son visage. Il avait le nez plus long, la mâchoire plus carrée, les traits durs. Rien à voir avec les rondeurs que le Néphilim voyait dans son miroir. Deux yeux changeants qui plongeaient dans ceux caramels et inquiets.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce qu'on est une famille ?

C'était de la peur qui était remontée. Juste un instant. Flanchant à la surface pour retourner se dissimuler derrière un sourire.

Et Sam comprend. Vois. Les manuscrits qui s'accumulent. Les dessins. Les traits. Les relations.

Et Sam sourit. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui ne s'arrange.

\- Bien sure Jack. Bien sure.

\- Mais... Mais on n'y ressemble pas.

Il s'excite, tire à lui un parchemin marqué d'une lignée claire, une ligne droit entre le passé et le futur. Un père, une mère, des enfants. Et encore. Et encore. Et pour l'éternité.

Il faut un moment à Sam pour réussir à avoir cette feuille de papier. Ce morceau coincé entre toutes ses représentations. Celles qu'on a gardées. Choisis de voir.

C'est une feuille vierge, un morceau qui n'existe pas. Et Sam décapuchonne le stylo.

\- Ce ne sont pas des familles, Jack. Ce sont des arbres généalogiques. C'est... une façon de représenter des relations entre les gens, uniquement basé sur le sang.

Les yeux de Jack sont suspicieux, froncés comme ceux d'un certain ange.

\- Une famille est _compliquée_. Par exemple, la mienne.

Il écrit ridiculeusement son nom au milieu de la feuille, l'entoure. Il attend que son cœur se calme. Que le poids des mots ne le fera pas s'écrouler. Et que l'enfant lui dédit toute son attention.

\- J'ai une mère, Mary. Et un père, John. (Il respire, soupire.) Ce sont mes parents biologiques. Mais j'ai eu Bobby, un autre Bobby. Pas de liens de sang, rien. Et il a été plus mon père que John ne le sera jamais. J'ai eu Helen. Ou Jody, qui sont toutes les deux les mères qui je n'ai pas eu pendant longtemps.

Il écrit tous ces noms, juste au-dessus du sien, les entoure. Et la douleur déchire en se souvenant des visages et mots. En se souvenant de ceux qu'il a perdus.

\- J'ai un frère, qui s'appelle Dean. Biologiquement. Mais Dean est aussi mon père, ma mère. C'est celui qui m'a élevé, c'est celui qui a prit soin de moi. Et j'ai aussi eu Jo, et Charlie, et Kévin. Ce sont... mes petites-soeurs, et mon petit-frère. De cœur. Et y'a Castiel. Cas est... Mon frère. Celui que j'ai jamais attendu. Et il l'est, plus qu'aucun lien du sang ne pourra le rendre.

C'est difficile, de retenir les larmes, de repousser la boule dans sa gorge. Mais le regard est claire et plein de questions. D'espoir. De compréhension. Et Jack semble prêt à chuter.

\- Et y'a ceux que j'aime juste... Comme des cousins. Des oncles et des tantes. Neveux ou nièces. Comme, ces membres de la famille que t'aimes, mais avec qui t'ait pas assez proches. Garth. Meg. Donna. Kelly. Rufus. Missouris. Linda. Claire, Alex et Patience. Et ceux que j'ai aimés. Comme dans... _Aimés_... Amy, Jess, Ruby, Madison, Eileen... (Et après une inspiration douloureuse.) Gabe et Rowena...

\- Et moi ?

La voix est douce. Presque sans intonation. Comme si on essayait de retenir toutes émotions.

Et Sam hésite. Il hésite. Parce qu'aucune case ne semblait suffire. Ne semblait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il voulait dire. Parce que Jack était arrivé comme arrive une question. Sans prévenir. Et sans donner de réponse.

\- Toi...

Le Bic qui claquait sur la feuille, les yeux qui furetaient sur les noms entourant le siens. Sam qui voulait lui donner une réponse simple. Un mot.

Mais Jack n'était ni l'un de ses parents, ni l'un de ses frères. Mais il était plus important que certains autres. Mais il n'était pas non plus de ceux dont Sam était tombé amoureux.

Jack était différent. Plus important.

Et un sourire.

Parce que Jack était si important.

Si différent.

\- Toi, je pense que j'aime à te considérer comme mon fils.

Il n'ose pas un regard en direction du Néphilim. Terrifié qu'il puisse simplement le rejeter.

Mais la main est douce sur son épaule, les bras son chaud en l'entourant. Les doigts s'enroulent autour des siens.

Et Sam explose. Son cœur s'égraine. Son corps tremble.

Sam pleure. Pleure son frère disparu. Sa mère perdue. Ses amis éparpillés et sa famille en morceaux. Sam pleure comme il n'a pas pleuré depuis des années. Pleure ses amours qu'on lui a arrachés. Il pleure.

Il pleure. Et rit.

Il rit lorsque Jack tire une nouvelle feuille. Rature et écrit. Change les places. Hésite. Il rit lorsque le stylo n'a plus d'encres. Lorsque les mots s'oublient. Les cases perdues.

Son nom au milieu. Ceux de ses amis autours. Et quatre qui attendent au-dessus de lui, sourire dans la voix.

Une mère et trois pères.

Une famille comme les autres.


End file.
